Aquamarine
by CutePichu65
Summary: Pearl is romantically interested in a certain gem, Lapis Lazuli and wants to fuse with her. Lapis has been having problems of her own trusting fusion, will Pearl help? pearlxlapis


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT STEVEN UNIVERSE AND ITS CHARACTERS

Pearl has found new romantic interest since Rose Quartz, Lapis Lazuli. But with this interest comes great desire, fusion. But Lapis isn't ready for it, after Jasper and Malachite, is she really up for the challenge?

Lapis Lazuli sat on the beach shore, her feet entering the ocean peacefully. Now she was a Crystal Gem, she might as well as stay on this cruddy Earth with them. But deep down the Ocean Gem's shards, she knew the real reason she became a Crystal Gem was to spend time with Pearl.

She hummed a tune and looked far into the ocean, beauty was what she saw. Until memories came flooding back in. Jasper… fusion… Malachite… ocean… struggle… that long time she spent under her beloved water body, trapped as that fusion with the Gem abomination, Jasper, protecting Steven. Lapis kicked away from the water and held her knees close to her blue skin and darker blue hair.

Pearl sat next to her and greeted warmly, "Good morning, Lapis, a fine day to look at the ocean?" she looked at how Lapis' face tensed up at the mention of ocean. Her mouth slightly tilted from straight to a frown. Lapis looked at Pearl as tears swelled up in her big blue eyes. "Lapis?" Pearl called.

Lapis burst out sobbing, she rested her head on Pearl's chest and continued crying, "I can't stop thinking about it! My ocean, one of my most prized possessions, is even reminding me of it!" Pearl pat her gem and sighed. Lapis had gone through a lot, so really, it wasn't the right time to pop the question. Lapis noticed the display of disappointment and concern on Pearl's light face, "Pearl… what's wrong?" she asked, wiping her own tears.

"Nothing," Pearl assured her with no tone. Her darker lookalike stared at her in disbelief, Lapis was not buying it at all. Pearl looked away and fixed her peach hair and sighed, "OKAY, Lapis Lazuli, I wanted to ask you, to fuse with me, but…" Pearl paused to see Lapis' face, "You aren't ready… not after your traumatic experience, so I understand…" Pearl said seriously and lifted herself off the ground.

"Pearl… I didn't mean to let you down like this," Lapis apologised sincerely and got up. She held Pearl's long white fingers in her pale blue hands. She looked into Pearl's baby blue eyes with her dark blue eyes. "I just can't… Jasper is still in my head and Malachite… what can I do?" she asked her appearance sharer.

Pearl hugged Lapis and sighed for the first time, "I don't know. I'm just a common Pearl like Peridot said, I only take orders." Pearl broke the hug and held Lapis in her arms, "I'm sorry you have to live with it forever…"

"No," Lapis scolded her and held her closely and tightly, "You aren't a common Pearl. The Diamond's pearls are different from you," she removed hair from Pearl's sad struck face, "You're a special Pearl, a Crystal Gem Pearl… please help me forget the past… forget Malachite… forget… Jasper…" she then turned to a whisper from the request.

Gladly, Pearl took her hand and turned her around, "Let's fuse," she said before they turned to a united separate dance. Both dancing, their gems began to glow brighter and brighter, as they got nearer to each other. When they got the right moment, Lapis ran into Pearl and jumped on her, Pearl caught her and flipped her over. Lapis' slender body bent over, letting her gem touch Pearl's forehead gem. Their long triangular noses touched before white mass of energy covered them, revealing a giant woman.

The fusion looked at itself in wonder, "Wow, this feels… different…" she murmured excitedly. She gasped in awe as she looked at her new body. White skin, the Pearl and Lapis nose, with long sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had four white arms from her body. She wore a navy blue tank top with a yellow star on the middle and a navy blue flowing skirt, with yellow shorts on the inside. An aquamarine was on her forehead and back.

"Wow, we're… I'm…" the fusion stammered, "Aquamarine."

"WHOA!" Steven cooed in excitement at Aquamarine, "Pearl… Lapis? Who are you now?! Wait till I tell the others!"

"Cool! Pearl and Lapis fusion in the house son!" Amethyst shouted from afar and met up with Steven. She grabbed his head and drilled in the big brown hair. Amethyst looked up to Aquamarine and smirked, "So have you kissed or what?"

"Kissed?" Aquamarine repeated and put the lower arms on her hips. Her other arms dug into her two gems and brought out a sharp boomerang, her watery wings blossomed out of the back gem, she made an intimidating look at Amethyst "Amethyst, you troublemaker!"

"I wasn't looking for any trouble," Amethyst shot back defensively and but her arms up. She watched Garnet emerge from the sea and look in shock, the good kind.

Garnet looked up at Aquamarine and smiled. She called Amethyst and Steven to her sides, and introduced them, "Crystal Gems, that is Aquamarine," Aquamarine bowed down and did a plie.

"Ugh… she still dances like that…" Amethyst said with annoyance and smugly looked away, snorting.

"What can you do Aquamarine," Steven asked her but she was gone. The remnants were Pearl and Lapis holding each other in the arms with smiles on their faces while breathing in and out slowly.

"Thank you, Pearl," Lapis Lazuli smiled proudly at Pearl and watched a bit of light blue blush spread on her face.

"Y-y-you're welcome," Pearl stuttered and went deeper blue, she grabbed Lapis' waist and whispered to her, "I really enjoyed our fusion," she said watching Lapis' cheeks flush night blue. They both looked at Steven's anticipating and miserable eyes.

They walked to him and dragged him into a hug, "Someday Steven, you will see her again," Lapis assured and looked at Pearl. Pearl nodded to her and hugged Steven tighter, "Someday," Pearl added.

Steven looked into the sky and closed his eyes, he just looked into the sun, "I know, Aquamarine, I will see you again," he replied to their assurances. But for now, Aquamarine stayed at the romantically interested, Pearl and Lapis Lazuli.

I kind of got bored to the end so don't blame me. I hope Lapis actually turns out okay so she and Pearl can hook it up! Read and review please.

-CutePichu64


End file.
